Secrets in the Stars
by Brokenshock28
Summary: As cats continue to go missing in Willowclan, the medicine cat of Hawkclan, Goldenleaf, receives a prophecy. It states that five cats will come to save or destroy the clans... And although no one knows who is taking the cats of Willowclan, they have their high suspicions set on a certain group of cats. DISCLAIMER: Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter, not me
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Hawkclan

Leader Sparrowstar- Dark brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Deputy Addertail- Dark ginger tabby tom with one white paw and blue eyes with a long tail

Medicine Cat Goldenleaf- Yellow she-cat with white paws and chest with green eyes

Warriors Falconwing- Handsome young Orange tabby tom with copper eyes

Apprentice- Streampaw

Ashshadow- Light gray she-cat with a dark stripe and flecks down back with amber eyes

Shellcloud- Gray she-cat with white spots and green eyes

Spottedsong- fluffy dark brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Apprentice- Whisperpaw

Snowfall- White she-cat with light gray spots and green eyes

Copperwind- thick brown tom with stormy green eyes

Cloudydawn- Fluffy silver she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes

Sparktail- White she-cat with a yellow tail and amber eyes

Stonefeather- Dark gray tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Oakstone- Brown tom with gray eyes

Quickglare- Light gray tom with a burning dark amber eyes

Apprentices Streampaw- she-cat with soft orange fur and hazel eyes

Whisperpaw- short gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens Deertail- Light brown tabby she-cat with white dots on back and white tail with green eyes. (Mother to Brokenkit- Light ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, ears, muzzle, tail, and chest with blue eyes. Rainkit- Dark brown tabby tom with one white paw and green eyes. Dovekit- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws)

Puddlebreeze- fluffy white she-cat with dark amber eyes. (Mother to Finchkit- Light brown tabby tom with a white chest and paws with green eyes)

Elders

Antfang- An elderly reddish-brown tom with yellow eyes

Slateclan

Leader Flowerstar- White she-cat with brown paws and green eyes.

Deputy Spikesting- Grey cat she-cat with blazing amber eyes, with a white mark on her muzzle. and a scar running down from her shoulder to under her leg.

Medicine cat Pinepelt- Black tom with emerald green eyes.

Warriors Dawnfang- White tom with blue-ish gray and cream tabby with yellow eyes.

Dazethorn- Brown tabby tom with black tipped paws and tail and Amber/blueish eyes.

Mintbelly- Calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Emberfall- Dark ginger tabby she-cat with white stripe and spots down back.

Amberlight- Light ginger tabby she-cat with white face and green eyes.

Jaysong- Dark gray tabby tom with white tail and amber eyes.

Heronpool- White she-cat with red and brown spots.

Duskslash- Dusty brown tom with scar on face and amber eyes eyes.

Ravensting- Black she-cat with white dots on paws and yellow eyes.

Lightstorm- Grey she-cat with light-gold eyes. 

Apprentices Walnutpaw- Long-legged she-cat with gray fur with white spots, and bright yellow eyes

Acornpaw- White tom with blue-ish gray and cream tabby with hazel eyes.

Queens Rosemarystep- a long furred red she cat with a white dash on her chest, Blue eyes, dark red muzzle and paws and blue eyes. (Mother of Goldenrodkit- Fluffy golden she-cat with white dash on her chest and beige spots and blue eyes. Juniperkit- Short furred Brown Tom with long legs and reddish paws with blue eyes.)

Twiglight- Light gray she-cat with white paws and chest. (Mother to Shadowkit- Black tom with white chest and amber eyes. Silverkit- Dark gray she-cat with white tail and green eyes.

Hollyclan

Leader Clawstar- Black tom with green eyes.

Deputy Morningshock- Tall tortoishell she-cat with sky blue eyes.

Apprentice- Honeypaw

Medicine cat Briarfeather- short white she-cat with light brown tabby ears and paws with green eyes

Warriors Sorrelspots- Tortoishell she-cat with amber eyes.

Runningtail- Light brown tom with long tail and yellow eyes.

Tawnyshine- White she-cat with brown and black spots with teal eyes

Lionsong- Large, golden tom with blue eyes.

Creamflame- Cream colored she-cat with dark ginger paws.

Robinbreeze- White she-cat with red markings and yellow eyes

Skyfur- Blue gray tom with white ears and amber eyes.

Cinderbird- Dark gray she-cat with cream paws and green eyes.

Brackencloud- Dark brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Thornheart- Light brown tom with white chest and blue eyes.

Apprentices Honeypaw- Coffee brown she-cat with golden stripes and aquamarine blue eyes, also missing an eye. Long fur and tall but muscular

Queens Brightfeather- Light orange she-cat with gray patches and green eyes. (Mother to Berrykit- Black she-cat with white dots near eyes and green eyes. Scorchkit- Dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Rabbitkit- Pale gray tom with green eyes.)

Willowclan

Leader Thornstar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy Honeyfrost- Dark cream color she-cat with white paws, chest, and ears with blue eyes.

Medicine cat Poppywhisker- White she-cat with red and brown patches with green eyes.

Warriors Brambleheart- Dark brown tom with a white chest and amber eyes.

Cloudsong- White she-cat with green eyes.

Ivyflight- Dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Creakclaw- Dark brown tom with black paws and blue eyes.

Birdbreeze- White she-cat and gray paws.

Lostpebble- blueish grey she-cat with lighter and darker spots

Larchthroat- Yellowish tom with a white throat and legs with green eyes

Queens Skyfeather- Blue gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. (Mother to Bluekit- Blue gray she-cat with white chest and green eyes. Sagekit- Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, ears, chest, and tail with green eyes.)

Softwhisker- White she-cat with long whiskers and blue eyes. (Mother to Icekit- White she-cat with green eyes. Snowkit- White she-cat with blue eyes.)

Spottedpelt- White she-cat with red patches and green eyes. (Mother to Falconkit- Reddish tom with green eyes. Foxkit- Dark ginger tom with White paws and green eyes. Alderkit- Light ginger tom with white spots on face and green eyes.)


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

A golden she-cat padded up the path of snow leading towards the glowing tree. The moon hung high in the sky, giving the tree a mysterious feeling. As she padded up, she nodded a greeting to the other cats already waiting.

"Hello Goldenleaf." One of the cats said.

"Hello Pinepelt." She replied.

"I'm sorry to hear about Meadowfern." He said, sadly.

"Thank you. She will be missed, but she died helping our clan."

The tom just nodded.

The golden she-cat turned to another one of the cats.

"Hello Poppywhisker. How are things in the clan?" She asked.

"Horrible! Three more cats have gone missing!" She exclaimed.

"I- I'm sorry to hear that." She said. Poppywhisker turned away.

"Let's get started already!" One of the other cats yelled.

They stopped at the base of the tree. The ominous glow lit up all the cat's fur, making it a silver-blue color. They all nodded to each other, laid down, and pressed their noses to the tree.

Goldenleaf got caught in a swirling pool of darkness. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't laying at the base of the tree, she was somewhere different.

"Starclan." She breathed.

She turned around and gasped. There was a cat sitting there, a familiar one.

"Meadowfern! I-I-"

She shushed Goldenleaf.

"Do not worry. I'm safe. But the clans are not. I have a warning, a prophecy."

Suddenly, her voice changed as she said, _"Five will come, and save, or destroy, the clans." _Then it all became dark.

Goldenleaf looked up. She was back at the tree. "Meadowfern! What does it mean?" She whispered, looking around. But saw only the other medicine cats, waking up at the same time as her. _Should I tell them? _She wondered.

Everyone looked at one another, but then each went their separate ways, back to their clans.

It had been a quarter-moon since Goldenfern had received the prophecy. Every night, her vision and Meadowfern's words came to haunt her. _What does it mean! Who will come? New kits?Outsiders? _Everyday she asked herself questions, but never found any answers.

She waited almost a full moon for more answers. But got none. She went back to the tree to speak with Starclan. As she opened her eyes, she was back in Starclan, her old mentor in front of her.

"Have patience Goldenleaf. The answer to all your questions will come soon. Just wait…"


	3. Chapter 1- Brokenkit

**Chapter 1! Yay! Even though there's probably no one reading my story... But again, Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter. **

**If you have any comments or questions put them in the reviews. If I can, I'll answer the questions unless the answer is a spoiler or I don't see it. But I probably will.**

Chapter 1

Brokenkit

The blazing fire roared behind the cats as they scrambled up the wet hill. Although it was raining, it was not enough to douse the fire.

"We're almost there!" A she-cat boomed from the top of the hill.

"I don't think everyone can make it! And… Deertail is going to have her- my kits, Sparrowstar." He said.

"Do you want to get swallowed by the flames, Addertail?" She asked.

"No." He whispered.

His eyes flicked to his mate, who was struggling to walk up the hill. She occasionally slid down slightly. He wanted to help, but he didn't want to get scolded like a kit by the leader. He continued walking forward after reaching the top of the hill.

Deertail looked behind her and saw the medicine cat trying to help her. She eventually got to the top and laid down. "I-I think they're coming she said. The medicine cat helped her, along with two warriors.

The little kit blinked her eyes open. She was in a weird, cloudy place. With stars glittering all around. She looked down and saw a cat laying down, three kits at her belly. She heard another cat speak. "I-I'm sorry. She's gone."

The she-cat wailed, burying her fur in another, dead kit. There was a tap on the kit's shoulder. She whipped around and saw a she-cat with stars in her pelt. She just smiled and touched her nose to the kit's forehead. When she tried to open her eyes, there was darkness. She felt another cat's fur against her. She slightly squirmed and felt the she-cat jump up.

"H-how?! You said she was dead!" The she-cat screeched.

"I guess Starclan have her back her life…" She guessed.

"No! She's cursed and I don't want her near me or my not cursed kits!" She hissed.

"You should at least give her a name…" the other she-cat muttered.

"Fine Goldenleaf! If she should have a name I'll give her one!"

The kit felt the she-cats gaze burning into her. She lightly opened her eyes and saw her mother glaring at her.

"Brokenkit." She hissed out the name as if it was poison.

She then picked up the other two kits and walked away. Brokenkit looked up and saw the other she-cat, Goldenleaf, pick her up.

Brokenkit somehow still remembered that night. She looked into the nursery where her siblings, Rainkit and Dovekit, were playing. She sighed and walked away. She saw her father organizing patrols, and doing other important deputy stuff. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. She saw that same cat from that night.

"Hello Brokenkit." She said, smiling.

"Hello Tigerflame. And, no one can see or hear you, right?"

She nodded.

"I'm technically talking to myself…" she whispered.

"Well, in other cat's perspective, yes." Tigerflame said, nodding.

"So I look like more of a weirdo…" she whispered. "Did you need anything?" She asked.

"No. But it looks like you don't need anything." And then she disappeared.

Brokenkit walked away. She watched as her littermates played clan. _They always say that they already have enough cats. Streampaw is always stupid enough to play with them. _

She felt someone behind her and whipped around, ready to pounce. She settled down when she saw it was just Finchkit.

"Hey." He said, smiling.

"Hello Finchkit." She said with no emotion.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting, alone." Brokenkit replied.

"Do you want to practice hunting?" He asked hopefully.

"We aren't apprentices yet. We can't actually leave and hunt. And there's no use in playing with already caught prey." She said, with no emotion.

"Umm… never mind." He said and walked away.

She sighed and stared at Sparrowstar. _She probably wasn't ignored as a kit. Not like me._

She walked back to the nursery and laid down in her nest. She was put in a nest in the corner, away from everyone else. It was cold and damp, but she was used to it. Deertail has said that it was like a less cold leaf-bare, but still cold. She looked outside the nursery, she hadn't remembered most of leaf-bare, but she remembered being cold, colder then she had ever been before in her corner. She closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep.

She was just in a dark space. She whipped around and saw light. She walked towards it and it got smaller. She stopped once the light disappeared. She tried to look around but could see nothing. Suddenly, the light flashed and she was blinded by the light. She blinked and was in a white place. She saw a black figure and started walking towards it. When she tried to touch it, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She stepped back.

"Brokenkit!" Someone yelled.

She started running, trying to find the cat who was calling her name, but found no one. She curled up and gave up. _They're not important. Almost no one is..._


	4. Chapter 2- Shadowkit

**As I said in the last chapter, if you have any questions or comments, put them in the reviews.**

Chapter 2

Shadowkit

Shadowkit awoke and saw no one in the nest with him. _I slept in. Again! _

He had always been smaller then his littermate. He looked at Juniperkit and Goldenrodkit as they wrestled with each other. He stepped over to them.

"Hi Juniperkit. Hello Goldenrodkit."

"Hi Shadowkit. What do you want? We're practicing for when we're going to be apprentices." Juniperkit asked, still wrestling.

"I was wondering if I could practice with you."

Goldenrodkit laughed. "Really? We're older then you, and bigger. We'll probably accidentally step on you or claw your tail off." She said, still laughing.

"You're only a quarter-moon older. And I'm only a little bit smaller then you." He growled.

"Aww, what are going to do tiny? Fight us?" Juniperkit asked, smirking.

He growled more at his taunts.

"Woah, guys, stop. I was only joking, Shadowkit." Goldenrodkit mewed.

Shadowkit ignored her and looked at Juniperkit.

"Uh oh! Everybody better run! Tiny's coming to kill us all!" Juniperkit teased.

Shadowkit had enough and sprung towards him in anger. Juniperkit didn't have enough time to step aside and Shadowkit landed on top of him. But Juniperkit was able to take his paws out and start scratching Shadowkit. He jumped off Jumiperkit, ready to stop fighting. But Juniperkit glared at him and unsheathed his claws. He took them and started at Shadowkit's ears and scratched as far as he could, to Shadowkit's chest. Shadowkit flipped over, the scratch deep and bleeding. Goldenrodkit ran over.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Get away from me." He growled and stood up. He staggered out of the nursery and tried to walk to the medicine cat den. He looked around and saw Spikesting, the deputy, and Walnutpaw staring. He looked away and flopped into the medicine cat den. Pinepelt looked at him and gasped.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked.

"Juniperkit." He growled.

Pinepelt brought him to a nest and started putting herbs on his scratch.

"I'll go get your mother." He said and walked out.

"No." He whispered, but Pinepelt didn't hear him.

Pinepelt returned with his mother who looked at him with a dissatisfied look. Pinepelt left so Shadowkit could talk alone with his mother.

"Why did Juniperkit attack you?" Twiglight asked.

"He was making fun of me so I jumped on him, but got off, realizing my mistake. But he unsheathed his claws and scratched me." He explained.

She nodded and said, "Why didn't you fight back?"

"I-I was too shocked to move." He whispered.

She huffed and walked away. Shadowkit looked at his paws. Pinepelt walked back in. "You'll have to stay here, just for a couple days."

Shadowkit just nodded.

Shadowkit walked around camp. It had been a couple days since Pinepelt had let him go, and he was trying to stay away from Juniperkit and Goldenrodkit. He heard someone walking behind him and turned around.

"Hello Silverkit." He said when he saw that it was just his sister.

"Hi." She replied.

"Do you need anything?"

"Do you want to try and sneak out?" She asked excitedly.

He sighed. "No. I'm sorry." He said and kept walking. He looked behind him and saw Silverkit's tail droop as she walked away sadly. He walked back to the nursery and sat down. Juniperkit walked over to him.

"I'm sorry. I was being rude and started getting angry." He apologized.

Shadowkit looked at him and replied with a simple, "Okay."

Juniperkit walked away and started talking to Goldenrodkit. Although Shadowkit couldn't hear them, he saw Goldenrodkit shake her head and look down. Juniperkit's fur started bristling and he walked away. Goldenrodkit put her paw up to step forward, but put it back down and wrapped her tail around her paws. She sighed and just sat there.

_I wonder what made Juniperkit so angry. _He wondered.

He shook his head, yawned, and walked back outside of the nursery. He walked over to the fresh-kill pile and took a mouse and started eating it. Walnutpaw walked over and sat down. She took a squirrel and started eating it. She then looked at Shadowkit.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello Walnutpaw."

"I think your scar makes you look strong." She commented.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep. It looked like you got in a fierce battle. That would be a good story at the gathering, once you become an apprentice that is." She said.

"As long as Juniperkit doesn't ruin the story." He joked.

She smiled and got up. "I have to go on a patrol at dawn." She said and walked to the apprentices den.

Silverkit walked over to him. "Come on, mother said that it's time for bed."

Shadowkit groaned and walked back to the nursery. He flopped down in his nest and drifted off to sleep.

He awoke in a dense forest, with a trickling stream flowing through it. _Where am I? _

He started walking forward but ended up in the same place. He went every direction, but always stopped at the same place. He tried to climb a tree, but once he got halfway up, he was just at the bottom again.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" He yelled. All he heard was his echo. He kept yelling until he started crying.

He curled up whispered once more, "Please, somebody help me."


End file.
